


ahomine and chibigami

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: FLUFFY FLUFFY CUTESY FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, it's exactly as the title says
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, wait, wait. Just wait. Are you telling me that this little bugger is Kagami?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ahomine and chibigami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachie_jin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachie_jin/gifts).



> dedicated to my my un-innocent kouhai, eggtsu, who gave me the plot bunny for this particular story

 

Today was supposed to be a day where Daiki and Kagami were going to play another one- on- one. So it was a surprise to Daiki when Tetsu came to the streetball court with a little kid in a tiger onesie that looked like the exact mirror image of a certain redhead in tow. They even have the same eyebrows.

"Who's this, Tetsu?" he asked, curiously looking at the child. The kid looked up at him with big doe eyes and hid behind Tetsu's leg. Daiki could feel an arrow pierce his heart at how cute this kid was being.

Tetsu nudged his little companion and urged him to speak. Shyly, the child muttered out, "'m Taiga. N-nice to meet you." He then hid behind Tetsu's leg again. Tetsu pulled him into a carry making Taiga squeak in surprise and glee and Daiki swears that this is kid is the cutest thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

Daiki then realized that Kagami still had yet to arrive. "Look Tetsu, I don't have time for you and this kid now," he sighed. "Kagami's supposed to be here ten minutes ago and he's never late."

Before he could get his phone, Tetsu, pulled on his hand. "Aomine- kun, that's the reason why I came over. It's about Kagami- kun."

Daiki furrowed his brows. "Did something happen to him?" Tetsu looked at the child in his arms before answering.

"Something like that." Daiki could hear a small tone of weariness from his friend's voice.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what?" he asked in irritation. Daiki wanted to spend the day playing basketball with Kagami, not worrying about the said idiot.

Little Taiga flinched in Tetsu's arms. "Aomine- kun, calm down. Kagami- kun doesn't like loud noises."

"He's not even fu-" Daiki stopped himself at the disapproving look from Tetsu. "freaking here. What the hel- heck are you even talking about?" Dear _kami- sama_ , he really did have a potty mouth.

Tetsu soothingly ruffled the little kid's hair. "Oh my god, I knew you were an idiot, but this is too much." he muttered amusedly.

"Oi. I can hear you."

Raising Taiga, Tetsu faced him and dumped the little child into his arms. "This is Kagami- kun."

Daiki felt the child tense in his arms. He awkwardly held him at an arm's length until Tetsu adjusted his arms so that Taiga's body was resting nicely against his chest. Taiga was making a little ' _waaaah'_  sound, probably because of the higher view he was seeing.

"Wait, this is Bakagami's child?" he asked dumbly. Tetsu rolled his eyes.

"Kagami- kun's name is 'Kagami _Taiga_ '. I can't believe you didn't know that."

"Wait, wait, wait. Just wait. Are you telling me that this little bugger is Kagami?" Daiki pointed his finger at the kid's nose, making Taiga unconsciously cross his eyes before biting the accusing finger. Daiki pulled his finger out with a yelp.

"Yes." Sighed Tetsu. "That's Kagami- kun."

Daiki scowled at the child in his arms. The child furrowed his eyebrows, imitating him, only, his scowl made him a million times more adorable.

"You've got to be kidding me."


End file.
